Knight of the Princess Sir. Bilbo
Introduction Sir. Bilbo, The Knight of the Princess and the strongest man in all of Stonewall. Sir. Bilbo is short, but he never lets his size belittle his character. Appearance Sir. Bilbo is a short man. He only stands 4 feet and 8 inches. He has a pony tail and a great white beard. He wares a set of light weight armor and carries around a hammer that is about as wide as he is. Personality Despite being small Sir. Bilbo does not let his hight warp his personality. He did however when he was younger, but not anymore. Now you can make all the jokes about him being short you want. The only thing he will do is count how many times he has heard them. Another thing you should know about Sir. Bilbo is the fact that he despises Devil Fruits. He seems them as a weak man's tool to strength. Sir. Bilbo belives that power should come from within the man not from outside of him. Abilities and Powers ''Hammer Skill Sir. Bilbo skill with the Great Hammer is unmached by anyone in Stonewall. Some even go far as to say that it is unmatched by anyone in the world. There is amost nothing that can stand in the way of his hammer. Sir. Bilbo is even noted to having knocked out a massive Sea King with a single blow. However this feat is rumor amongst the young knights and has no proof of being either true or not since Sir. Bilbo bed frame is made from the broken bones of a Sea King's jaw. Physical Strength Sir. Bilbo strenght was said to even rival the legendary Strongest Man in the world. However that title still belonged to Whitebeard, but with his passing Sir. Bilbo might have stepped into his shoes. The Knight however was too modest to do such a thing as to declare that titile. Endurance Sir. Bilbo is a wall of tighten muscles. Over the years he has been pushing the limits of his body ever growing stronger day by day. His muscles have exspanded, but his body still remained small. Sir. Bilbo body is as hard as steel. Normal swords and blades will not cut him unleass the swordsman is focused. Weapons 'The Sea Hammer'- Sir Bilbo's Greathammer is called the Sea Hammer. It received its name because the entire massive structure is made from sea stone. The massive hammer has been in the hands of the Knights of Stonewall since the days of the first Knights of the Roundest Boulder. It is said that Sir. Gilliam weilded it and used its might to smash a hole clean through the Black Mountain that sits in the middle of Stonewall. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design Category:Knight Category:Knight of Stonewall Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Hammer User Category:Knights of the Roundest Boulder